Fear Me
by Thomas Tom Tom
Summary: Raven learns just how scary Robin can be. Sort of RobRae, but not fluffy at all. (That's a lie; it is steadily gaining in fluffiness every second.) Dark!Robin warning! It is very, very possible that this might morph into a collage of Robin being awesome and scary.
1. Predator

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here other than the characters Harry, Jerry, Frank and Barry. **

**A/N: I played a lot of Batman: Arkham City recently (as Robin, of course) and decided I needed to make Robin more Robin-protege-of-the-Dark-Knight-silent-hunter-bos s-y.**

**Behold (& also review like there is no tomorrow, or I send scary Robin on you)!**

* * *

**Predator**

Raven slowly came to, nursing the biggest headache ever to be unleashed upon mankind.

She discovered she was: a) tied to a pole with some electrodes stuck to her forehead which were emitting an annoying buzzing noise, stopping her concentrating, b) in some creepy hospital building full of gargoyles and iron walkways, with dirty white tiles covering the floor; a building she didn't remember having ever seen before, and c) there were four fairly hulking henchmen in the room with her, all armed with assault rifles and sporting green question-mark-esque badges on their tattered jackets.

She looked to her left. Cyborg was powered down (also tied to the pole) directly beside her, and Starfire was held in some green handcuffs which evidently had dispensed an immense electric shock when she'd tried to use her powers and knocked her out.

She looked to her right, but was disconcerted to realise that only Beast Boy lay unconscious (on the floor, with a green dog-training electroshock collar around his neck) and there was no sign of Robin.

Robin. Suddenly her leader's voice echoed through her head.

"_Okay guys. Riddler's dangerous, so be careful on this one. He'll probably have a counter to all your powers, or at least some kind of plan for dealing with you, so stay frosty. Don't get caught alone, don't let him distract you with his taunts, don't try and solve any stupid riddles he throws at you, or he WILL get you."_

Raven sighed. Riddler's goons had attacked her with sonic weaponry that prevented her from concentrating, snuck up and gassed Beast Boy who was trying to solve a riddle that was something along the lines of "What has a head and a tail but no legs?", distracted Starfire by EMPing Cyborg and dragging him off and then tranquillizing her brain out.

Robin was nowhere to be seen. Damn him and his lateness.

Not like she expected colourful, in-your-face, fearless leader Robin to mount a stealthy attack anyway.

She was just considering this when a muffled "mmf-" and a thump brought her back to reality.

Suddenly, Riddler's annoying, superior-sounding voice cut in through the speakers.

"I don't want to worry you fine gentlemen, but I think _he _may be in there with you."

The henchmen all tensed up, and held their rifles a little more aggressively.

One of them wandered over behind a wall, where Raven couldn't see him, and shouted out to his comrades "Riddler was right, I found Barry! He's out cold. Spread out, search the room. Bat Junior can't hide forever."

The remaining three henchmen fanned out across the hospital room.

The room was silent for an awfully long time, apart from the occasional cough from a henchman or a clunk from the old ventilation systems.

"I don't like this, Jerry. How you doin' over there?" one of the goons said nervously.

"It's just Batman's Little Helper." Jerry replied from the other side of the room. "What's he gonna do, cry? C'mon, Harry. Chill out."

There was a loud explosion and a shriek from the third henchman, ending with the thump of a body hitting the tiled floor.

Jerry instantly turned around and sprinted in the direction of the noise.

He skidded to a halt. "Harry! Frank's down."

Harry jogged up and bent over Frank's unconscious body. "I think he fell from up there." He pointed at a walkway above them, one with a recently made hole in it, the metal warped and bent by the force of the explosion.

Jerry was getting more afraid, Raven could sense it.

"OK. OK. You check over up there, and I'll stay down here in case he's in one of the vents."

Harry nodded blankly and (practically) tiptoed off, gun raised.

About three minutes later, there came a noise from the far corner of the room.

This was not the shocked yelp of a man who'd just found a brightly-coloured boy crouched in a vent.

This was the terrified, final scream of a man who'd just looked Death in the eyes, and blinked.

Then there was a short _crack _and the screaming stopped. Raven guessed Robin had just headbutted Harry.

Jerry ran up the walkways, until he found what he was looking for.

Harry was hanging from one of the gargoyles by a black cable tied around his legs, completely unconscious and blood dripping out of his nose to splash horribly noisily on the floor below.

Jerry looked around nervously. He was now obviously terrified. Raven could practically hear his heart beating.

He took two nervous, quaking steps down the walkway and stood in the middle of the room.

"Robin?" he called to the darkness. "I know you can hear me! Come down here...and...and fight me like a man!" His voice wavered.

"That's not going to work." Riddler drawled over the PA system. "You fool, how can you win? All on your own?"

Jerry didn't respond.

A sharp hissing burst out from behind him, and he span, terrified, and sprayed a full clip into a slowly hissing pipe.

He took a series of deep breaths. "Just a pipe, Jer. Chill out. Just a pipe. Phew."

He reached for another mag, and a harsh, brutal voice rang out and echoed around the room. A harsh, brutal voice that _couldn't _belong to Robin, no matter how much Raven tried to convince herself otherwise.

A voice that should have belonged to a monster, stalking its prey through the shadows.

"Don't bother reloading. That knife in your left boot is useless. Best shot is the backup piece." _it _spat.

Jerry dropped the gun and stepped backwards, pulling out his sidearm, a badly-oiled Mini-Uzi.

"How did you-?" Jerry questioned the darkness.

That _voice – _she refused to call it Robin – stayed silent as the grave.

Jerry took tiny, scared steps in a small circle on his walkway, while he made numberless pleas to _it _to let him go.

"I'm not a threat! Go after Riddler! Please! Take the Titans! Just leave me _alone_!" he yelled, voice shaking.

A birdarang flew from one of the corners of the room to embed itself in a railing behind him.

He looked at it stupidly for a moment before it exploded violently and he was thrown away, landing on his back.

He stood up, scrabbled on the floor for his Uzi and pointed it in terror at everything around him.

"WHAT _ARE _YOU, ROBIN!?" Jerry screamed at the nothingness around him, firing the machine pistol randomly around him, the muzzle flash lighting up a circle around him, spent casings pinging off the floor and unsettling him even more.

The gun suddenly stopped firing and just started clicking whenever Jerry pulled the trigger in panic.

"Out of ammo? What a shame." the horrible, taunting voice that hid in the dark rang out again.

"No...no...just let me go, please! I'm begging you!" Jerry said, almost crying.

And then _it_ started laughing. A terrible, sinister laugh that echoed around the room and seemed to come from everywhere at once.

That wasn't Robin's laugh. Robin's laugh was quiet and sweet and made her feel happy inside. This laugh was cold and cruel and mocking.

It made her want to run and hide.

"_Hahahahahahahahaha._"

"Stop it." Jerry screamed, clicking his gun at everything. "Stop laughing. I don't like it. Stop. Stop. STOP! STOOOP! NOOOOOOOOOO!"

The terrible laugh continued, on and on and on and on and on.

She barely heard Robin's boots land on the metal walkway behind Jerry. The laughter drowned out everything and echoed around in your ears. It was enough to drive one insane.

Jerry span around only to see Robin's grim face staring him right in the eyes.

He clicked the gun at him helplessly. "You said the backup piece was my best shot!"

"It was." the dreadful nightmare that inhabited Robin's body told him, as _it_ backhanded the gun away (it flew off and clattered on a tile, far too far away for anyone to get it), smashed _its_ fist across Jerry's face, breaking his jaw; then kneed him in the ribs (Raven heard a few sickening cracks and a shocked whimper from Jerry), twisted his arm behind his back and elbowed it hard (another sickening crack) then finally roundhouse kicked the broken, gasping and terrified man sideways so hard he bent the railing of the walkway when he impacted it with a dull _thunk_.

Robin shot his grapple line into the air and swung over to her.

"You OK?" he asked. Raven nodded mutely. Robin untied her and directed her to free the other Titans.

Robin himself walked over to Barry, whose eyes were just starting to open.

Snarling, he brought his boot down on Barry's face, snapping his nose and knocking him out properly.

Raven looked over at Robin.

She really, really hoped she was dreaming, and when she woke up the nice, light, smiling, cute Robin that made her feel a million miles high would be back.

Because this Robin scared her.


	2. Interrogation

**A/N: At LAST! The second little oneshot in this...well, let's call it a series for now.  
**

**Inspired by the Justice League episode "Injustice For All", specifically the part where Supey and Flash are interrogating Copperhead. **

**Copperhead is in this because he needs some love. He's a character who is really underrated. Like Mr Polkadot, The Polkadot Man (his full title XD), except less camp.**

**His name _is _actually Nathan Prince or something. I don't remember the surname. **

**"Manhunter" (Kate Spencer) is a really cool character who actually kills Copperhead in the comics, so I figured her owing Robin a favour and him holding that over Copperhead's, well, copper head would be interesting. **

**I don't think this is as good as Predator, but you tell me. Review please! **

* * *

**Interrogation **

There were three people in the Titans' interrogation room.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were questioning the third person. They had been doing so for about half an hour now, with no results.

"One more time. Why'd you try and kill Raven and Starfire?" Cyborg asked, his patience beginning to wear thin.

"Gee," the bronze-garbed assassin in the corner finally said sarcastically, "why would an assassssin try to _assassssinate_ someone. Maybe I was paid to?"

Cyborg had had enough, and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.

"Wow, is thisss the part where I get all ssscared and tell you everything? I don't think ssso. What're you gonna do, Tin Man? Ssssend me to Oz?"

Robin burst into the room, followed by Raven.

He grabbed the helpless mercenary from Cyborg by the hair and smashed his face into the table, allowing him to bat-cuff him.

"Come on, Copperhead, we're going for a little walk." he said, grabbing the wildly protesting Copperhead by the neck and walking him out of the room. Raven motioned for a dumbstruck Cyborg and Beast Boy to follow.

"What is _with _Robin? He's acting really...dark." Beast Boy said.

"Look, just go along with whatever he says. He knows what he's doing." Raven told him, looking anywhere but Robin.

"Have any of y'all ever seen Rob like this before? He actually scares me right now." Cyborg asked.

"Ah...yes. I've seen him like this. When Riddler caught us. It's...it's not him. But it _is _him at the same time. He just turns from light, happy, _cute (_added under her breath) Robin to this avenging nightmare. I'm not sure why he does it." Raven shivered.

"Did you say _cute _just there?" Cyborg asked suspiciously.

"Uh... Of course not."

"Hmm...okay...but I've seen him this dark before. Just before he went to hell." Cyborg said darkly.

"Whatever...I think he's taking Copperhead to the roof." Beast Boy interjected.

When they reached the roof, Robin threw Copperhead up in the air and caught him by the ankle. He took three steps forward so that the snake-man was hanging over the vicious rocks at the foot of the tower. Copperhead yelped as he saw the full extent of the evidently fatal drop.

"Who hired you? My arm's getting tired." Robin said coldly.

"You won't drop me, really. You're not Batman or anythi—"

Robin dropped him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Robin counted to two and looked disinterestedly over the edge.

"Raven, catch him and get him back up here."

She complied wordlessly, bringing the screaming Copperhead back up to Robin's eye level, encased in black energy.

"OKAY! OKAY! I'll talk! I'm talking! Just...jussst don't drop me again." Copperhead gabbled.

"Who hired you to kill Raven?" Robin asked in the same cold voice. "And Starfire." he added a little too quickly.

"Ssssome guy in a hood. Had metal armsss. Shiny red sssstuff on him. Ssssaid he was a schoolteacher or something. That'sss all I know! I promissse!

"If you're lying about _anything, Nathan, _then I _will _find you, and don't bother hiding: you won't be safe anywhere." Robin threatened Copperhead, who was gaping and making small noises of terror and astonishment.

"H...how do you know my name...?"

"I know everything about you. Don't make me call Manhunter up on the favour she owes me."

"NO! Not her! Anyone but her!"

"We're done here. Cyborg, Beast Boy, take him back to Stryker's."

When Cyborg and Beast Boy left taking the (almost crying) snake-man downstairs and into a secure transport vehicle, Raven turned to Robin.

He wasn't there.

_Damn it, Robin. You know how much that scares me. _


	3. Kryptonite

**A/N: Here it is, the third part(?) in this oneshot collection, uploaded a day late (on my brother's laptop) due to me accidentally reading a really, really dire BBRae fanfiction (I can almost accept the well-written ones, but the badly hashed out ones make me throw up violently and shoot things) and throwing my laptop down a fire escape. **

**This is the product of three things: energy drink; the game Injustice, Nightwing in particular; and rhubarb and custard sweets. **

**I may have let some fluff sneak into the story while I wasn't looking, and also downgraded Batman from Ultra-God to God accidentally.**

**I think I made Cyborg into Nick Fury's son or something...**

**This is also the first story in which Starfire isn't either painfully stupid or just not present at all. Huzzah!  
**

**Writing Beast Boy is SO MUCH FUN ERMAGERD**

**Enjoy (I think) **

* * *

**Kryptonite**

Raven woke up with a spinning head, in a bed she didn't remember getting into. _Knocked out again._

Damn, she was getting knocked out a lot lately. She looked to the right.

Stars.

She was in the Watchtower. Why was that again?_ Oh right, I lost control and blew up half a city block. _

She looked away from the stars and found a chair containing Robin – asleep – with a giant lump of glowing green rock sitting beside him on an end table.

Raven scrutinised Robin further and noticed that he looked suspiciously beaten up, he had a few scorch and burn marks on his face, and his hair and the edge of his mask were badly singed.

"Hey, Rae! You're up!" Cyborg's genial voice called to her from the end of the room.

"I think so. What happened?" she asked. "And why is Robin sleeping in a chair at my beside with a green rock, looking like he just went one-on-one with a psychotic bakery?"

"That's Kryptonite, and it's kinda a long story."

"But a totally awesome one!" Beast Boy interjected excitedly.

"It is indeed a story that is worthy of awe, friend." Starfire agreed, floating over.

"Tell me what happened, or else." Raven told Cyborg sternly.

"Well, it went something like this: You passed out after you blew up the whole city..." he tailed off.

Raven winced.

"Anyway, after you passed out," Beast Boy picked the story up, "we got teleported up here, and then the ORIGINAL SEVEN members of the Justice League came and talked to US. How cool is that? The actual original seven superdudes came and talked to us!"

"When you've finished fangirling, I'd like to know why Robin's sleeping with Kryptonite." Raven interrupted his ramblings testily.

"Sorry. I'm a little starstruck. So the seven Leaguers came and then Batman was all like "You do know who that is?" and Robin's all like, "Yes, of course, and she's with us." Batman's like "I'll take your word for it, Robin." And then Wonder Woman is all "Still, she's a threat. Are you sure she's on your side?" and the Star and Cy are annoyed with her and they defend you and it's all cool and then Superman pulls the jerkiest move ever and he's like "I think she's too dangerous to run free. We should get Doctor Fate or Etrigan to keep her – and the world - out of harm's way." and then Robin's like "She's a person, not some time bomb! You can't just lock her up for no reason!" and then..."

The green changeling stopped and gasped for breath.

"And then the Super Man tells friend Robin that it is not up to him, and he should do the backing off before someone gets the hurt, and friend Robin becomes angered and informs the Super Man that you were his friend and if he wanted to be getting you, he would be having to step through him." Starfire said solemnly.

Raven lost some of her composure. _He did that for me? No way._

"I think you mean "go through him."" Cyborg said gently. "But anyway, Superman was actually pretty shocked by that, and then started questioning whether Robin was fit to be a leader of a team. Batman got pretty ticked off by that and Robin looked ready to explode. Then everything went crazy. Batman just nods to Robin and steps back – so does the rest of the League, but Supes doesn't notice – and then Robin extends that freakin' staff of his and starts smackin' Superman about the Watchtower bridge."

Raven lost more of her already shaken composure. _Oh Azar, he did do it. That's...really sweet._

"Are you telling me...are you telling me that _Robin, _that's Robin, no-powers team leader Robin, took on _Superman,_ that's _SUPERMAN,_ super-everything space god Superman,because Superman said he wasn't a good leader? I think I should rethink my insults a bit." she chuckled weakly.

"No, you idiot." Cyborg said affectionately. "He took on Superman because Superman was trying to take you away, and Robin couldn't handle that. Now, before you asked a stupid-ass question to draw attention away from the fact that you're really touched that Robin did that for you, I think I was describing how Robin kicked Superman's alien butt all around the Watchtower."

"It. Was. SO. Damn. Cool." Beast Boy jumped in. "First he was like "HIGHA!" then he was like "THWACK, SMASH, BOOM" then Superman was like "BZZZ" and then he was like "NEEOW!" and then-"

"Shut up, nitwit." Cyborg said, clapping a large metal hand over Beast Boy's mouth. "Robin started off with his staff, then he snapped it in two somehow and it turned into these lightning rod things. Supes laser-visioned Rob's face to get him off-balance – kinda ruthless, if you ask me – and he superbreath-ed the staff out his hands and then he flew him into the roof, thinkin' that would cut it."

"And did it?" Raven asked, enthralled, but still worried.

"Not a chance. Rob popped these little Kryptonite knuckle-dusters out of his gloves and punched Supes a few times, then...oh my god, this is almost the best part..."

"Shut up and tell me already, you metal halfwit." Raven snapped.

"I know, I know, you're worried about what Supes did to Robin. I get it. Anyhow, the second best part is, Robin _kicked Superman through a Javelin." _Cyborg said, looking like a little boy on Christmas Morning.

"How did he do that? He doesn't have superstrength, right?" Raven said, confused.

"He had these metal braces on his legs that came out of his suit attached to his legs. And I think he had Kryptonite boot studs."

"I am thinking that even I felt the impact of Robin's foot on Superman's face. It was a quite sickening hit." Star said, nodding.

"Wait, you said that was the _second _best part, Cyborg. What was the best part?"

"Oh my god, that was just _too cool. _BB, you tell her."

"Okay," Beast Boy started. "So Robin had just kicked Superman through the jet thing, and Supes was kinda out of it a bit cos of the Kryptonite, so Robs takes these tazer bat-guns out his belt and he tazers the crap out of Supes, then he pushes a few buttons on his belt buckle thing and his _bike _just teleports up next to him. How can his bike do that, anyway? Sorry. So Robin gets on the bike, and he pops these lightning blades out of his arms and then he drives right at Superman and SHINK! slashes him. ZOOM! Then he does it again. And again, and again, aaand again, then he steals Hawkgirl's mace, drives at Supes full throttle and jumps off the bike into the air and then he does this massive axe-handle smash hit right on Superman's chest, and there's lightning going everywhere, and we're freaking out because Robin's so damn scary when he's angry, and Batman's just standing there frowning like Robin does when someone's just done a move wrong in training – hey, maybe Batman's Robin's dad or something? - and then Superman gets up all slow and he's like about to punch Robin into orbit and then BAM! Rob just throws the mace at him and he's out on the floor."

"So why's he sleeping next to me with some more Kryptonite?" Raven asked.

"He thought Superman'd try and take you when he wasn't there, so he just came in here with that giant lump of Kryptonite and sat here all last night waiting for you."

"So he was..."

"He was scared he'd lose you." Batman said. "And he was angry at himself because he'd gotten you in trouble, and he was angry at Superman for threatening you."

The Titans just gaped at the Dark Knight, who'd appeared from nowhere.

"And by the way, tell Robin that he should swallow his damned pride and take that E-93-R durability enhancer I gave him. He scares me with his heroics sometimes."

And with that, he vanished, right before their eyes.


	4. Brawl

**Brawl**

They were just simple criminals. She should have been able to handle them.

Yet, here she was, panting and with a bloody nose, hardly able to look up. She wasn't sure she wanted to, and she thought she'd broken about three ribs.

Damn that crowbar. Damn it. Damn, damn, damn, damn.

So she was barely conscious, bare knees on the cold concrete terrace outside the old courthouse; blood dripping out of her nose, down her face and into the perfect white snow below while seven third-rate muggers laughed and made obscene gestures and she _couldn't do a thing about it. _

She vaguely remembered telling someone-or-other (the crowbar hits to her head hadn't helped her memory) that she was going on patrol until sometime-or-other. Well, not that it mattered now anyway. She was about four seconds away from being killed and very probably left in the gutter to rot.

A rat or something scuffled at a recycling bin down an alley to the left. The gang of thugs paid it little notice.

The leader, a muscle-bound crowbar-wielding earring-wearing giant with a mohawk made out of solid steel or something, grabbed her chin roughly.

"Well, I don't think no-one's comin' to save you, darl. Jus' throwin' it out there."

She tried to spit in his face, but only managed to dribble some more blood onto the floor.

He just laughed.

Of course, he probably stopped laughing when a Birdarang flew past his left ear and cut off his gold earring, which fell with a tinkle on the cobblestones.

A smoke bomb went off in the middle of the group (who had all panicked and grabbed a weapon – well, three of them did; the rest were too slow and had to use their fists) sowing instant confusion.

A dark body flew in and missile kicked, _mid glide, _the hood in the middle sending him flying into a wall where his head impacted with a loud crack.

_Robin._

The smoke had cleared, and it evidently was Robin standing there, as two of the remaining six goons had tried to run and Mohawk was telling them to "man the f*** up and kick the crap out of this pretty-boy super-loser already."

One of them (stupider than the rest) decided to come at the "pretty-boy super-loser" with a badly executed flying haymaker, which was promptly grabbed and twisted around his back, then elbowed with a _crack _of breaking bone.

_Five left. _

Robin clicked out his staff and twirled it around (oddly hypnotically, Raven decided), then went into his fighting stance.

The goons took a step back. Robin gestured "come on, try it" with two fingers.

The goons stepped back again, and Robin had had enough of teasing them.

He snapped the staff forward and rapidly took out the four lesser goons with a fast succession of bone-crushing staff hits and whimper-inducing kicks then finished up with a spray of Birdarangs, which stuck into the ground below then dazed goons and exploded as he walked away, bloodied staff resting on his shoulder.

Now only Mohawk was left. He took out his bent crowbar, hands twitching slightly.

"Back off, Boy Wonder."

Robin didn't say a word, just kept frighteningly silent and launched into a complex series of attacks with his staff, which Mohawk, remarkably, blocked a good few of and tried to respond with his crowbar.

Robin basically backhanded the crowbar away.

"There is one new rule I have." Robin ground out, in _that voice_.

"You." He punched Mohawk in the stomach.

"Don't." He brought his elbow down on Mohawk's head.

"Touch." He kneed Mohawk in the face.

"Her."

He grabbed Mohawk by the collar. "_If you ever do again_, _I will find you. And everything you have ever loved will be gone." _

Robin dropped Mohawk, who was literally crying now, and said to him:

"Tell everyone you know to pass that little _chat _on."

Mohawk picked himself up and ran, tears of abject terror flowing down his face.

Robin walked over and gently picked Raven up.

He wiped the blood off her face.

"Sorry." he whispered hoarsely.

"Why are you sorry?" she asked him even more quietly.

"I didn't mean to hurt them as much as I did."


	5. Freefall (I Don't Want To Miss A Thing)

**A/N: Another Fear Me! I know! So shocking. But I needed to write this because I was sick and needed something to do. My reasoning for this was if Raven was scared or panicked, she wouldn't be able to concentrate and therefore not be able to fly. Savvy?**

**In order to make this oneshot work to its fullest effect, I need you all to imagine, while Raven and Robin are falling, right, just picture Deathstroke, Deadshot, Deadpool and the Sniper from Team Fortress 2 (a band which I am totally trademarking, maybe call them "Slade and the Snipers" or something) on a cloud playing Aerosmith's "I Don't Want To Miss A Thing" on endless repeat. Slade's on lead vocals. Okay?**

******God dammit, this was meant to be serious and it ended up slightly funny. Damn.**

**Review, and enjoy, and laugh at the fact that Robin keeps a hang glider in his belt.**

* * *

**Freefall**

Raven decided she hated anti-air missiles. With a deep, burning passion.

They were over Canada, near a disused (yet one which undoubtedly possessed insane air defences) military base which Deathstroke had claimed for his own. And he was shooting at them.

They did manage to flee the base in time, but there were still two long-range missiles on their tails.

The T-Jet took a wild sideways roll and she knocked her head hard on the side of her pod.

Everything took on a blurry, muffled quality.

She was vaguely aware of the worried beeping over Cyborg's still-on comlink, the world spinning to the right, then the left, then a large orange burst to her right which barely missed them, and finally a much louder beeping and red flashing lights.

Then Robin shouted at her, seeming a million miles away, "Eject! Eject NOW!"

So she pulled that red handle marked **EJECT**, the canopy popped off and shot away into the air, the powerful rockets under her chair fired and she flew up into the air. Raven looked around her. The blurry shapes of her teammates copied her actions and flew up in sync.

The second missile suddenly smashed into the T-Jet and it exploded violently, blowing shrapnel everywhere and destroying the ejector seat thrusters below them.

Raven's shredded harness opened and she slid out of the chair. Her seat's parachute fired prematurely, yanking the chair up and smashing the warped metal thruster into her face.

She blacked out.

* * *

When the seat rockets were disabled, Beast Boy had unharnessed himself quickly and turned into an eagle. Starfire followed suit, simply tearing through the harness with her superstrength and floating next to the green eagle.

Cyborg undid his harness and fired two pulse boosters built into his feet. He wobbled in the air for a moment, then gained control and flew up to join the others.

Starfire suddenly remembered Robin couldn't fly, and swooped down and grabbed him by the wrists as he jumped off the chair.

Robin looked down and picked out Raven, falling and seemingly unable to fly.

"Drop me!" he shouted up to Star. "I have to catch Raven!"

"But you cannot fly, Robin!" Starfire responded.

"I'll work something out! Just let me go!" Robin yelled, wriggling his wrists in an effort to release Star's unshakeable grip.

When she didn't let him go, he electrified his gauntlets. Starfire yelped in shock and release Robin's wrists. She watched in horror as Robin swept his arms back and dived towards the blue figure in the distance.

"Star! Why the hell did you just _drop _Robin?" Cyborg exploded. "You know he can't fly, right?"

"He said he would "work something out", and I believed him." Star said, staring at her hands.

"Guys, shut up! We can't catch him now, so Cy, zoom in on Robin." Beast Boy said.

Cyborg obliged, bringing up a holographic view of the falling Robin.

* * *

Raven's eyes were forced open by the wind and she woke up. First she noticed the ground approaching at a crawl, then a cloud floated up past her and she realised she was falling.

If there was one thing she was _really _afraid of, it was falling.

She panicked and span around in the air and her eyes caught on a faint red dot flying downwards towards her.

* * *

Robin shot past falling pieces of jet and ejector seat and missile alike, diving straight down towards his target.

He saw a large amount of concentrated debris and pulled out of his dive, spreading his arms and legs to slow his fall.

Batman's training had taught him that his cape was less than useless here; it would be torn to shreds as soon as he opened it and tried to glide. So he reached to his neck and unclipped it.

The piece of black cloth fluttered up and got stuck on a chunk of T-Jet wing. Robin watched it stick there for a second then turned around to the minefield of jet parts and assorted debris before him. He looked to his left and right, pushed a small button on his belt, and small folds of Kevlar zipped out from under his forearms and connected to his hips.

He cracked a grim smile and dove back down.

Robin rolled his arms like the wings of a plane, rolling this way and that around the debris, then, as he got closer to Raven, went into a spiralling dive that brought him right into her.

* * *

Raven instinctively grabbed Robin, and for a while she just looked into his white masked eyes.

Robin's comlink cracked into life, breaking the relative silence (bar the noise of the air whistling past them).

"You don't have a way out of this, do you?" said Cyborg, through the comlink.

"Oh, I wasn't thinking that far ahead!" Robin shouted over Raven's shoulder at his right wrist.

"Really?" Cyborg said, surprised. "I was right?"

"Of course not, I'm going to land somewhere. Track us and follow. Robin out." Robin reached around Raven to press a button on his gauntlet. A small blue altitude display flashed up with a rapidly decreasing number.

"Okay, Rae. I need you to stay calm." Robin shouted over the rushing wind.

"We're falling to our deaths, Robin! How do you expect me to be calm in this situation?!" Raven replied, voice edging into hysterical.

"Just trust me and hold on!"

Raven held onto Robin a little tighter and he looked at his altitude display.

"4000 feet. Well, this is going to cut it a little close."

"A little close?! What do you mean, _a little close?!" _Raven screamed.

"I'm probably going to break a few bones."

Before this could fully register in Raven's mind, Robin took two small disks emblazoned with the Bat-Symbol and held them in his palms, arms outstretched.

"Okay, I need you to move around so you're behind me." Robin told Raven, and she slowly pulled herself around him, then clasped her arms around his chest.

"Good. Now, uh, hang on."

Robin pressed his thumb onto the centre of the two disks, and they extended into two L-shaped poles which locked together. He took another two disks and fitted them to the ends of the poles.

When he gripped the now U-shaped frame, the disks exploded into a giant fabric bird shape and they began to fall slightly faster.

"How is this helping?" Raven shouted. "We're going faster now!"

"Wait for it." said Robin, scarily calm.

Robin twisted his body up into a more horizontal orientation, and the glider caught the air and soared upwards with an ominous tearing sound.

Raven expected the glider to rip apart and send them shooting down to horrific death. But nothing happened.

They flew there for a few minutes, floating on the occasional air current, and Raven felt herself calming down. She even saw fit to release her death grip on Robin ever so slightly.

Robin broke her newly-gained calm by saying, "I've got good news and bad news."

"What's the good news?" Raven asked him.

"The good news is we'll be landing shortly..."

Raven let out a relieved breath.

"...the bad news is the right wing's buggered, we're crash landing."

Raven let out a little "eep" and went back into full-on death grip mode again.

"That was actually very out of character for you, back there." Robin said, expertly guiding the crippled glider (which was actually going quite fast now) towards a soft-looking piece of clear ground.

"That's supposed to help me how?" Raven said into Robin's back.

"It wasn't, I just expected you to be less clingy while we fell from the sky to almost certain pain and death. We're going to crash now."

Robin unexpectedly let go of the glider just before it hit the floor and Raven screamed as she felt herself falling again.

Robin landed on his back in some soft snow and Raven crashed into him.

She hyperventilated for a bit until Robin cleared his throat and enquired about getting off of him, please, before she crushed his ribcage and that spectacular rescue would all have been for nothing.

Raven pulled herself out of the snow and stood up. Robin followed, cracking his neck, then gingerly touching his left side and wincing. "Ah, yeah, hmm. That's a good few ribs gone, ah, again."

He took a small flare gun out of his belt and fired it up into the air, before his legs gave out and he fell back down in the snow. He looked over to the crushed and bent hang glider that lay at the foot of a cliff.

"Well, that went better than I expected." he reflected, squinting up at the sky.

Raven sat down next to him and hugged her knees.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." she said quietly.

Robin looked at her sadly.

"I can't promise that."


End file.
